


Love

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Linhardt x Male Byleth, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Reunion Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Linhardt waits for Byleth, but he is worried. When Byleth returns, a lovely time for them began.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 29





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is Crimson Flower.

Linhardt paced around a room.

The room he was in was his and Byleth's bedroom.

He was told to stay behind by Byleth. He knew that Linhardt didn't like fighting. However, Linhardt was panicking. Byleth left for a mission and has not returned for two weeks along with a few others. He didn't know what happened to them, it sure made him worried.

It wasn't just him. Some other students are worried like him.

Linhardt continued to pace around the bedroom. He sighed and sat down on the bed as he felt tears coming into his eyes. His worry is growing more stronger. After a few minutes, he broke down crying.

"They are alive!"

Annette's voice rang through the monastery. Linhardt wasn't paying any attention as he was still crying. He didn't bother hearing happy yells and cheering and running footsteps. Linhardt was too deep in his sadness to listen. He continued crying as he is still worried for Byleth.

* * *

As everyone rejoice as Byleth and the others returned, Byleth wondered where Linhardt was. After the war, Byleth declared his love for Linhardt after Linhardt proposed to him in the Goddess Tower, to which he accepted and he gave Linhardt his ring as well. After their marriage, battles for Those Who Slither in the Dark began. It didn't grant them much free time, much to their dismay.

"We're so glad you and Edelgard is okay, professor!" Caspar said to Byleth. Byleth smiled. "I'm glad too. Where is Linhardt?" Caspar's smile faded as he heard this question slip from his mouth. "Can we talk alone?" Byleth felt confused but he nodded.

* * *

Once Caspar and Byleth headed to the dining hall, Caspar sighed. "Linhardt was worried sick for you actually." Caspar said to Byleth, taking him off guard. "What?" Byleth said, shocked from hearing this. "Yeah...he was seriously worried about you."

"He thought that you died."

Byleth was surprised from this. Linhardt literally was worried about him. "He would cry himself to sleep." Caspar added as he continued to explain. "I think you should go see him." Byleth nodded. "Thanks for telling me this, Caspar." Byleth replied and Caspar nodded as he is still worried about his best friend.

* * *

Byleth walked to the bedroom. The door was indeed closed. He pressed his left ear to the door, only to hear crying. Byleth sighed and opened the door. This didn't catch Linhardt's attention as he is still crying. Byleth closed the door, catching his attention. Linhardt looked up and he saw Byleth.

"Byleth?"

Of course, ever since the day they got married, Linhardt learned Byleth's name and started using it. Linhardt felt happiness rush through him but tears was still falling down his face. "I'm here, Linhardt." Byleth said, opening his arms for Linhardt. With a happy sob, Linhardt jumped into Byleth's arms. Byleth managed to catch him and he laughed.

"You're okay! I'm so glad!" Linhardt said as he cried happily. Byleth nodded and he rested his head near Linhardt's neck. Byleth felt his pants get a little tighter. He was getting hard. He wanted some sort of release from the stress. Wanna know how he wanted it?

He wanted to do **it **on Linhardt.

But he didn't want to do anything that Linhardt wouldn't want him to do. Linhardt managed to calm down. Byleth sighed. He couldn't hold his sexual desires anymore. He really couldn't. He carried Linhardt to the bed and laid him down on it. Linhardt looked at him.

They never done anything sexual before and after they got married.

Linhardt can see the desire in Byleth's eyes. The lust within the blue eyes. He used to have light aqua green hair and aqua eyes. Linhardt knew why it went back to blue hair and blue eyes. But he doesn't want to say it. "Linhardt...I need you..." Byleth said quietly. Linhardt knew what he meant. "I want you too...please..." Linhardt quietly said.

"I need you inside of me."

A smile from Byleth.

Byleth began removing Linhardt's clothes, causing Linhardt to gasp quietly. Linhardt did the same to Byleth when he got the chance to. Once they were both naked, Linhardt was stunned on how he saw Byleth.

Holy shit. He was sure hot.

Linhardt panted even more as his need grew. "Byleth...I need you inside..." Linhardt said, to which Byleth chuckled to. "Let me take care of you." Byleth said and he began to kiss his neck, causing Linhardt to moan. As Byleth touched him and kissed him in the sensitive parts, Linhardt would continue to moan. Byleth saw Linhardt's length was hard.

It was time for them to consummate their marriage.

Byleth took hold of Linhardt's length, which was enough to make a moan escape his mouth. Byleth stroked it, causing Linhardt to moan loudly. "Byleth...more, please..." Linhardt begged to him. Byleth smiled and stroked it once more, causing Linhardt to moan even more.

After a few more strokes, Linhardt released into his hand, causing a loud moan to escape him. Byleth smiled as he looked at his stained hand. "Looks like you released perfectly~" Byleth purred to him, causing Linhardt to blush even more hard.

Linhardt just looked at him with his blue eyes. "Byleth...just put it in me..." Linhardt said, feeling impatient as his need grew even more. Byleth shook his head. "Not yet, my dear..." Byleth said quietly as he noticed the impatience as he still has the smile on his face. "We do need to prepare, do we?"

That gave Linhardt a realization of that.

"Oh...right." Linhardt quietly said as he tried his best to wait. Byleth went to the drawer and pulled out a bottle. Linhardt knew what it was but he continued to wait patiently, despite the fact he was already impatient far enough. He heard liquid being poured out. Linhardt felt himself getting excited. Suddenly, he felt two coated fingers enter inside of him, causing him to gasp loudly before it melted to a quiet soft moan.

Byleth continued to pump the fingers inside of him, causing more soft moans to escape Linhardt. Suddenly, Linhardt felt his spot being hit and he moaned loudly. Byleth smiled and continued to pump his fingers on that beautiful sensitive spot. Linhardt moaned and moaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He really couldn't.

He felt the fingers gone and he whimpered in need. Byleth smirked as he heard his lover whimper. Linhardt looked at him, his blue eyes filled with need and lust. Byleth also had lust in his blue eyes as well. Linhardt then felt the coated length enter inside of him, filling him up and stretching him, causing Linhardt to moan loudly before it melted into quiet panting. Byleth bit his bottom lip as he waited. Linhardt felt tight to him. After a few minutes, Linhardt moved his hips back and forth gently, signalling Byleth that he is ready for him to wreck him and make him his.

Byleth smiled and pulled out his length gently until he went back in, causing Linhardt to shakily moan. Linhardt looked at him with a loving begging look. Byleth smiled and went faster. Linhardt moan loudly as the loving moment went on and on.

"Oh my..." Linhardt moaned quietly. "Byleth, give me more! Please!"

Byleth smiled and continued thrusting but with a fast pace, causing Linhardt to continue moaning out of pleasure. The pleasure was filling the air as Linhardt continued to moan and Byleth was now grunting as he gritted his teeth. After 8 more minutes, they felt a core in their stomachs.

"Byleth, I'm going to-!"

"Go ahead...release..."

With a loud moan, Linhardt came on the bed. Byleth grunted and went 4 more times before he came inside of Linhardt. After they rode out their release, they fell on the bed as Byleth pulled out as both of them were panting.

"That...that felt good." Linhardt said as he turned to face Byleth with a grateful smile. Byleth smiled and nodded in agreement. "I love you, Linhardt. Never forget that." Linhardt laughed and he snuggled close to Byleth.

"I won't forget it...because I love you too..."


End file.
